Sledge's Betrayal
by Problem-Sleuth-95
Summary: Sledge is tired of Bonehead and Nine-Toes being rivals but not being able to kill each other, so he creates an evil scheme and sets them up, but what happens is the exact opposite of what Sledge wants. BoneheadXNine-Toes.


Bonehead's POV

...

I was sitting in my shack at the camp my men and I set up near Fyrestone one night, when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. No one answered. I asked again. "Who is it?" Still no answer. I became scared, as it was late at night, and everyone else was in bed. I got up and walked over to the door, and very, very slowly opened it... No one was there. I stepped outside and looked around. I saw no one and nothing in the camp was out of place. I turned and went to walk back into my shack, but someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but they quickly placed their hand over my mouth. "You make noise, I cut you." He said as he pushed me back into my shack and followed me in, closing the door behind him. I turned around. It was Sledge. "Sledge?" I said. "What are you doing here so late?" "You no worry about it." He said, and I noticed the knife in his hand. "Sledge no like you. Sledge want Nine-Toes be his right hand man. But you. You stand in way of that! I make you deal. You go to Nine-Toes's cave tomorrow and surrender to him. That way challenge issued by Sledge will be over, and will be happy." "And what happens if I don't?" I asked him. "Then..." He said. "Sledge be angry. Sledge cut you!" He held up his knife. "But I'm being blackmailed!" I said. "If I surrender, Nine-Toes will be able to control me!" Sledge looked at me and said "Slavery better than death." He then walked out and I heard him say "It better be done at noon tomorrow!" When I was sure he was gone, I locked my door and laid down in my bed. "Damn it!" I thought to myself and sighed. There was no doubt in my mind that tomorrow would be the worst day of my life.

...

The next day, at eleven in the morning, I was preparing myself. My heavy breathing attracted the attention of one of my men. "What's wrong?" Asked Hayden. "Nothing..." I said, and began walking away. "Don't expect to see me again for a long, long time..." "I wonder what that was all about..." I heard him say to Jackson, but I just kept walking. I walked to the New-U Station in Fyrestone and Fast Traveled to Skag Gully. I walked until I reached the entrance of Nine-Toes's cave. By this time, my anxiety was so bad I couldn't breathe. I walked inside, over the bridge, and took the elevator down to Nine-Toes's residence. "Hello...?" I said as I stepped out of the elevator. I scanned the room but saw no one. "Hello!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around. There stood Nine-Toes, aiming his incendiary machine pistol at me. "Ready to end our rivalry yet?" "N- Nine-Toes..." I said. "I came here to talk to you, n- not fight with you..." "I know exactly why you're here." He said angrily. "To kill me! Sledge told me!" That bastard! He had tricked me! He had filled both our heads with lies so we would fight to the death. Once we were gone, Sledge could hire new people to command the Bandits around the Arid Badlands, and there would be no way we could stop it. "Nine-Toes." I said. "Sledge lied to you. He lied to me to. I want you to lower your gun, sit down, and let me explain. I'm not letting either of us die here." He was hesitant, but lowered his gun. "W- What do you mean "explain"?" He asked. "Come here, just sit down." I said, and he did.

...

After I was done explaining to him, he stood up and screamed. "DAMN IT!" He said. "THAT BASTARD! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" He seemed to become depressed, and fell to his knees and put his head in his hands, as if he was crying. "Hey..." I said as I crouched beside him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Everything'll be alright, I promise you..." Comforting him gave me a strange feeling, one I had never felt before. I couldn't call it trust, or hope, but those two were close. Maybe it was just an incredibly strong form of happiness? Then I remembered my past. The long nights I laid awake in bed wishing he was with me... All the times that I had cried and had no one to comfort me... And all the senseless arguments I had had with him that I wish we never had... I knew what this feeling was. It was love. I helped him up and held him to my chest. "Everything's going to be ok... Sledge won't hurt us..." He looked me in the eyes, and I just couldn't resist... I leaned in and kissed him. He let me, but when I pulled away, gave me a strange look. "Wh- Why did you do that?" He asked me, surprised. "You know I've always loved you." I said, and he smiled. "Well, Sledge no expect this to happen." A voice said from behind us. We turned around. Sledge was standing by the elevator, aiming his shotgun at us. "If you move..." He said. "You die. Sledge make sure of it." I was lucky I had my Bone Shredder with me. I had taken it just in case. I quickly pulled out my gun and shot Sledge's shotgun out of his hands. Nine-Toes ran over and picked it up off the ground, ran back to me and I took it. "You think you make Sledge defenseless, but you think wrong." He said as he pulled out his massive, spiked hammer. I looked at Nine-Toes and said "I won't let you die." I then picked up Sledge's shotgun and ran towards Sledge. He struck the ground with his hammer, creating a shockwave that knocked me back a few feet, but I quickly regained my balance and struck Sledge in the side of the head with his shotgun, making him fall to the ground, his skull smashed and his ears dripping blood. "A- Are you ok?" Nine-Toes asked as he ran to me. "Yeah, I'm fine..." I said as I stared at Sledge's body in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had just killed my own boss. My emotions were at war inside of me. I felt like I should've felt sadness and despair, but to be completely honest, the only emotions I felt were joy and excitement. I felt joy because there was one less controlling bastard in my life, and I was excited because now I could live out the remainder of my life in happiness because I would always be with my one true love. "Let's get out of here." Said Nine-Toes as he took my hand and we walked to the elevator.

...

Later, back at my camp, Nine-Toes and I were laying in bed together, talking. "I didn't think you liked me that much." He said and laughed. "You know, by the way we were always fighting, I figured you hated me." "I don't hate you." I said. "I could never hate you. I'll always love and care about you... I would die for you." "That means so much to me." He said. "I'll always love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you..." I held him to my chest and we kissed. We weren't going to waste our time with each other fighting anymore.

...


End file.
